Pages of a Diary
by Angel DeLynx
Summary: Song fic. TRGW com a música No Blind Eyes Can See, do Lacrimosa. [COMPLETA]


**Música:** No Blind Eyes Can See, Lacimosa

**N/A:** _Sei lá, eu gosto do shipper T/G, então resolvi escrever uma song com minha música favorita... Espero que gostem e COMENTEM *desespero ^^" *, apesar de ser meio boba..._

=============X=============

_And you didn't want to see_

_Empty pages of your diary_

Tom Riddle... Um nome pouco conhecido, talvez uns ou outros bruxos com memória mais fresca se lembrem do sonserino órfão...um sangue-ruim com boas notas e comportamento exemplo. O aluno que descobriu o culpado pela câmera secreta.

seu troféu está em Hogwarts ainda, empoeirado e servindo como detenção para vários alunos, entre eles... Ron Weasley, irmão mais velho de Ginny weasley e grifinório autêntico.

_Poisoned mind kept dreaming_

_Sunken thoughts of eternity_

Ginny Weasley. Grifinória, apaixonada por Harry Potter... um nome também pouco conhecido...Muitos talvez lembrem dela como "a ruiva que gosta do Potter" , ou como a "caçula Weasley". Poucos amigos, uma menina solitária em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sempre alegre, começou a se mostrar abatida e preocupada. Mais uma vez, ninguém estava do seu lado, ninguém realmente a olhava para perceber que algo estava acontecendo.

_In the world of dust_

_Frost deep in your cold, cold heart_

Tom...Ginny...Tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Ginny com sua inocência e timidez, seu jeito doce e meigo de agir, seu sorriso contagiante; Tom com sua voz suave e ao mesmo tempo fria, seu jeito de bom moço e comportamento exemplar.

Ginny não podia acreditar que alguém pela primeira vez se interessa por ela, ouvia seus problemas, conversava com ela...a fazia sentir especial.

_No blind eyes can see_

_There is no reality_

Tom tentava acreditar no que ele queria, no que ele achava que queria. Mas cada vez que conversava com Ginny, isso mudava... Era só ver o quanto a menina se sentia rejeitada e triste, sozinha, sem ninguém para lhe dar carinho ou estender a mão... sem ninguém percebendo o que ele via... dor. Essa era a realidade, ninguém via Ginny, da mesma forma como ninguém o vira... Mas ele ia fazer com que não houvesse realidade.

_Between the laughter_

_And the tears_

_You lost your fear_

Ginny sabia que estava se perdendo em Tom, que estava sentindo por ele mais do que pura amizade, que não conseguia conter a alegria quando acabavam as aulas e ela podia reencontrá-lo. Sabia que estava se apaixonando por ele e perdi o medo de viver. Tom a fazia sentir viva e importante.

_Got stucked to past_

_Couldn't see the light_

_From the dust_

Tom Riddle... Uma memória. Um passado. Uma dor, desilusão, amor, paixão, ódio, tristeza. Tom Riddle era tudo que Ginny não queria lembrar. Doía saber que era mentira, que as palavras doces e reconfortantes, que o amor que ela pensava ter retribuído nunca existira e nunca iria existir. Era tudo uma farsa... E isso doía mais do que qualquer dor que ela havia sentido. Doía ouví-lo dizer que ela era apenas uma peça em seu plano e nada mais.

_You changed your mask_

_Sealed your pages with trust_

_You tried to be safe_

_But time saves no-one_

"Ginny...Minha Ginny... Se você soubesse o quanto me dói fazer tudo isso com você, te fazer passar por essa decepção, ouvir a dor em suas palavras, ver o ódio em suas feições e ler a tristeza em seus olhos. Decepção. Nunca decepcionei ninguém, além de você. Minha pequena, se soubesse que te amo tanto... mais do que você... Se soubesse que tenho vontade de te pegar no colo, te envolver em meus braços e enxugar todas essas lágrimas. Se soubesse que te magoaria tanto... Se soubesse que me perderia em você... Apenas se..."

_Chain of tears_

_Handful of trust_

_In the world of dust_

_Chain of tears_

_Handful of dust_

_In the world which can't last_

Ginny acreditara, sonhara e amara Tom... e agora chorava por toda a confiança que depositara nele e se esvaíra como poeira no deserto... Era um mundo perfeito demais para ser verdade. Nunca seria amada, nunca poderia amar e confiar. A dor era insuportável.

_I can hear it reaching_

_I hear it whispering_

_Little by little it kills_

Tom sabia que a estava matando aos poucos, isso só o atormentava mais do que o necessário... Saber que a única pessoa que despertara amor nele estava morrendo por sua culpa e ao mesmo tempo não poder... Não querer fazer nada... era o seu pior tormento, ver a face esbranquiçando, os lábios perdendo o calor, a vida se esvaindo do corpo dela...

No blood to bleed 

_No heart to beat_

_It came to get - you_

_Don't turn your back on it_

_You know it waits_

_And tries to put you in chains_

Ginny sabia que estava morrendo, mas ainda assim tinha esperanças de que ele desistiria de tudo para amá-la.Sabia que eram tolas esperanças de uma garotinha romântica, mas o queria mesmo sabendo quem ele era o quanto a magoara. Sabia que se sobrevivesse, estaria presa a ele com correntes invisíveis pro resto de seus dias e por pior que pudesse ser esse pensamento, eram palavras reconfortantes para seus ouvidos.

_Momentary pain_

_When the walls of your dreamcastle fell_

_You're hiding in a fairytale_

_World full of fantasies_

Ginny estava inconsciente. Tom aguardava. Parte de sua consciência aguardava a morte dela e do menino Potter... Sabia que tinha matado os sonhos e esperanças da menina, que tinha destruído brutalmente a inocência dela...Mas nada disso importava mais, dizia sua consciência. O feitiço fora feito, em breve sua menina Weasley, sua grifinória estaria morta...por suas próprias mãos.

_Princes killed the dragons_

_and the heroes always survived_

_You wanna know your destiny_

_so you skip to the last page_

Tom viu o garoto chegar como um herói, disposto a dar sua vida pela de Ginny... Isso o atingiu mais do que queria...de uma maneira que não queria. estava com ciúmes da pequena que morria no chão gélido da sua câmara.

Viu a confusão do Potter e viu nele também algo que uma parte de seu ser tinha...esperanças de que fosse como em contos de fadas, os heróis sobrevivessem e as princesas fossem salvas. Queria que Ginny vivesse... queria, pois a amava. 

_Chain of dreams_

_Hands full of dust_

_in the moment of the past_

_Chain of tears_

_Heart full of scars_

_But the pain doesn't last_

Sofria. Sofria por ter perdido para um simples garotinho, para um heróizinho. Sofrio por seu plano não ter dado certo. Sofria por ter atacado Ginny em vão. Sofria por ter certeza de que a havia perdido. Sofria por tê-la entregue aos braços de seu rival. Simplesmente sofria. Sabia que as dores não são eternas...Mas a cicatriz que estava sendo feita em seu coração seria... perder Ginny seria a única cicatriz em seu coração, sua única dor eterna.

_pinful tears_

_You'd never trust_

_So you hide to the past_

Sua memória não estava morta como todos pensavam. Como ele pensava. Sentiu algo escorrer em seu rosto, passou a mão e sorriu ao ver que eram lágrimas. Lágrimas pela sua menina. Estava chorando pela primeira vez... Iria se esconder, deixar todos pensarem que estava acabado e assim observaria sua Ginny, mesmo que de longe.

_Chain of time_

_No time to cry_

_Cause forever you can't hide_

Ginny chorava nos braços de seus pais. Ninguém iria estranhar o choro depois do que passou. Era muito para uma simples garotinha, sofrer uma Maldição, ser levada para Câmara Secreta, quase morrer... Ninguém desconfiaria que na verdade as lágrimas eram para Tom...por ter perdido seu Tom...O ter perdido para as trevas...Saber que seu amor não era o bastante e que não o teria dóia mais que tudo.

_I can hear it reaching_

_I hear it whispering_

_Little by little it kills_

_No blood to bleed_

_No heart to beat_

_It came to get - you_

_Don't turn your back on it_

_You know it waits_

_And tries to put you in chains_

Ginny não conseguia dormir...pensava nele. Sentia sua presença, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Harry, Dumbledore, seus pais, Hermione, seus irmãos...todos haviam assegurado que não havia mais perigo. O diário estava destruído e com ele, Tom se fora também. O que eles não sabiam era a dor que ouvir isso causava a Ginny...

_The day rises again_

_And you hear the wings of the time_

_Put down your swords_

_Listen to the whisper in the wind_

Tom havia desistido. Via a garota corar ao se aproximar do Potter, e a via crescendo. O tempo com certeza faria com que ela se esquecesse dele...Isso doía. Queria poder aparecer para ela e mostrar que ele se lembrava, que apesar de tudo que fizera com ela, que ele a amava e a queria do seu lado...mas sabia que isso só traria sofrimento. Não só a ela que lembraria novamente de toda a dor e desilusão, mas também a ele...que teria certeza de que não seria correspondido...

_Time changes everything_

_But you have to wait_

"Querido Tom, 

Sei que não lerá essa carta. Não é nem no seu diário, mas tenho que escrever isso antes que meu coração exploda. Estou com saudades. 

Apesar de tudo que me fez sofrer, apesar de ter tirado minha vontade de viver quando quase me matou, apesar de ter me usado para seus planos sem ligar para o que eu sentia... Apesar de tudo isso, te amo.

Às vezes queria que tivesse conseguido me matar...Que o Harry não tivesse chegado a tempo... Assim não teria que fingir alegria e vontade de viver, não teria que sofrer com sorrisos e falsos cuidados. Eles nunca ligaram, só você. Eu só existia pra você, Tom. E o que você fez?? Me traiu, me abandonou, me desprezou...

Posso não ter morrido fisicamente, mas quando você me contou a verdade, quando me jogou o feitiço, quando você desapareceu... eu morri em todas esses vezes...

A única coisa que me mantém viva é o amor que sinto por você... Irônico não? O que me mantém viva é o amor que sinto por quem queria me ver morta... Isso prova o quão tola eu sou... Mas dane-se, é o que eu sinto e nada vai mudar isso.

Sei que é impossível te ver novamente, mas queria apenas um momento para poder te dizer isso cara a cara e para poder te tocar, te beijar e para assim, tentar te fazer me amar...

Sempre sua, Ginny."

Try to save your soul 

_Before it is too late_

Ginny terminou a carta sem perceber a presença que se materializa às suas costas.

-Minha pequena Ginny.

Ela fechou os olhos. Não podia ser verdade.

-Não vai me olhar?

De novo a voz. Se virou e estava lá. Se Tom estava lá, sorrindo, sem a falta de sentimentos na voz, com uma voz quente, suave e acolhedora.

-Tom...

-Não chore, minha Ginny...

-Como...?

-Seu amor...Seu amor por mim manteve minha memória viva e me fez voltar, minha criança.

Tom se aproximou da garota, tocou seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Ginny percebeu calor no toque, seus dedos não eram mais frios como quando a tocou na Câmara. Era um novo Tom, mudado...capaz de...

-Te amo.

...amar. Ao ouví-lo se declarar, Ginny sorriu. Com seu sorriso incentivador, Tom fechou a distância entre eles, selando esse amor com um beijo.


End file.
